


Fixing the Mistake

by TheLordismyGod



Category: Mr. Peabody & Sherman (2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 08:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4738862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordismyGod/pseuds/TheLordismyGod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They fixed the rip in the Space-Time continuum, but now Mr. Peabody has to fix another mistake...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fixing the Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Now I know this subject has already been broached and written for so many times, practically to death. But I still really wanted to write my version, so I apologize if it copied anyone else’s too much.

Mr. Peabody opened his eyes. His alarm was blaring but he didn’t really notice it. He did take notice however that he was in his bed, covers soft and warm against his fur. But those were the last thing on his mind at this particular moment. He reached a paw over and hit the off button on his alarm.

This was it. Today was the day. He had decided last night after tucking Sherman into bed that he would tell his precious little boy that he loved him… he had to. It was so very important that Sherman know just how much Mr. Peabody loved him, especially after the events of last night, when he almost lost him. He smiled and got out of bed. He walked through the hallway toward the kitchen, as he passed the picture frames on the wall he reminisced, remembering all the adventures he and Sherman had together up until this point. There was one of him and Sherman at the first Thanksgiving with the pilgrims, then there was the one of him and Sherman at Coney Island, Peabody teaching him how to ride a bike, Sherman’s first birthday, and one of him giving Sherman a bath. He smiled, he wouldn’t trade those memories for anything in the world. He reached the kitchen and began to prepare breakfast. Then something else started nagging at him, but he couldn’t quite place a paw on it, something Sherman had said last night….

Sherman smelled it before he heard it. The wonderful smell of his father’s omelets. He smiled, face half hidden in his pillow. Suddenly his ear met with a loud buzzing noise, he groaned and slammed a hand on his alarms off button. He slowly sat up, remembering what had happened last night. He smiled, he had saved the world, but he still felt this odd, distant sadness he couldn’t quite place. He got out of bed and padded out the door toward the kitchen. He smiled as he looked at the photos on the wall as he passed them.

He entered the kitchen door. “Morning Mr. Peabody.” he said as he entered.

“Good morning Sherman.” Peabody smiled as he turned around. “It looks like we will have to take a trip in the WABAC again pretty soon.”

“Cool, when?” Sherman asked him.

“A few different times actually, have you looked at any history books lately?” Peabody asked, turning back to the omelets.

“No, why?”

“Apparently, Robespierre got a hold of a Taser, Da Vinci got some spray paint, and Agamemnon has the recipe for pizza now, they brought all that back with them. The timeline is contaminated and we have to fix it by going back and taking those items back from them.”

“Oh.” Sherman sighed. That sad feeling intensified. He had most definitely NOT fixed everything last night…. Sure he sent everyone back but now the timeline was messed up…again…because of him.

Peabody didn’t notice this. But he did turn around again. “Sherman I….”

But he couldn’t do it. Not yet. “ _Why can’t I? Just say it Peabody._ ” He frowned.

“You what?” Sherman said.

“It’s nothing.” Peabody said turning around toward the omelets yet again. “Go get dressed and ready for school and then we’ll have breakfast.”

Sherman left the kitchen and Peabody was left alone. He finished the omelets and brought them over to the table. “ _Why can’t I say it!? Why is it so hard!?_ ” Sherman reentered the kitchen fully dressed and carrying his backpack. He sat down and they ate in silence for a few minutes. Peabody finally cleared his throat. “So…anything fun happening at school today?”

Sherman brightened “Oh, yes! I have robotics club after school and I got picked to be the president, so I have to be there today.”

“That sounds fun.” Peabody said.

They finished and Peabody cleaned the table while Sherman went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. They both met at the elevator. It was quiet on the way down and all the way to the moped. Sherman finally broke the silence. “Are you worried about the PTA meeting tomorrow?”

Peabody was still lost in thought and driving that he didn’t quite hear him. “What did you say Sherman?”

“You know there is a mandatory PTA meeting tomorrow?” Sherman said again. “If you’re worried about making friends there consider bringing snacks for everyone, bagels are always appreciated.” He smiled. Peabody was still concentrating on driving. “Yes Sherman.” he said simply.

They finally reached the school and Sherman took his helmet off and jumped out. “And remember Mr. Peabody, I have robotics club after school today.” he said smiling as he walked backwards towards the doors.

“ _Tell him Peabody! This is your last chance, he’s leaving and going to be gone for the whole day, anything could happen…._ ”

“Sherman! ...wait.”

The redhead turned around still smiling, completely oblivious to Peabody’s inner struggle.

“Yes, Mr. Peabody?” he said, his face that of one with not a care in the world.

“I…” He hesitated. “ _He’s waiting Peabody, SAY IT!_ ”

“I love you, Sherman.”

A strange feeling of relief shot through his entire body like his favorite hot tea running down his throat, running from the tip of his tail to the end of his nose. He felt like an animal that had been trapped in its self-imposed cage had been freed. And it only intensified when he saw the wide smile that replaced Sherman’s surprised look moments later.

“I have a deep regard for you as well Mr. Peabody.” He quipped.

Peabody smiled. He didn’t know whether to laugh or cry because his own words had been used against him.

Sherman ran toward him and threw his arms around him. Peabody’s happiness was overflowing so much his tail started wagging. He couldn’t believe it. He had finally said it…after 7 years. It hadn’t been hard at all. He hugged Sherman tighter.

Penny Peterson reached the steps of the school. She noticed Peabody and Sherman hugging. She smiled.

“Hey Mr. Peabody, hey Sherman.” she said.

Sherman broke the hug “Wait up!” he called after her.

“ _No doubt about it…. Every dog should have a boy._ ” Peabody thought as he watched them enter the school.

He put his helmet on and started the moped. But something still nagged at him…

* * *

 

“Sherman…you seem extra happy today.” Penny said to him as they entered their classroom.

“Mr. Peabody told me he loved me.” Sherman smiled.

“You mean he hasn’t before?” Penny asked incredulously.

“No.”

”Well, at least he finally did.” she said.

“Yes….

_He loves his mistake…_ ”

* * *

 

He was still driving back to the penthouse when it finally hit him. Peabody had remembered what had been nagging at him. He was so caught up in trying to work up the courage to tell Sherman he loved him that he forgot what Sherman had said last night.

“ _The only mistake Mr. Peabody ever made….was me._ ”

Sherman thought he was a mistake. Peabody gasped again slightly as he remembered something else Sherman had said last night.

“ _I’ve never been there before….so it’s probably not as messed up._ ”

Sherman thought the future was better because had never been there before and that he was a mistake. He HAD to fix that very wrong belief in Sherman’s head. Sherman was most definitely not a mistake. He needed to fix that…but Sherman was going to be at school and then robotics club for the entire day…

* * *

 

Waiting was murder on his patience. The clocks hands seemed to slow down the closer they got to 3:30. He usually left at 3:15 to pick Sherman up, but since he had robotics club after school Peabody had to wait an extra hour to go get him. He had tried busying himself with repairs to the WABAC in order to go back and get the items the historical people had taken with them but he couldn’t concentrate…

He had finally lost himself in the middle of programming the WABAC when he suddenly looked at his clock and realized what time it was. 4:40. He was late. Sherman was probably wondering where he was. Peabody abandoned his work and rushed over the platform, out the vault door, (which shut behind him) and toward the elevator. He pressed the button and waited.

The elevator opened to reveal Sherman standing in it. “Sherman?”

“Oh! Hi Mr. Peabody!” Sherman smiled at him.

“How did you get home?” Peabody asked him as he stepped into the elevator and hit the floor for their penthouse one floor up.

“Penny had ballet practice for an hour after school too, so her parents drove me home.” he said as he stepped out of the elevator and began heading for his room.

“Sherman…wait. I need to talk to you.” Peabody said. He was having a hard time finding his usual verbiage, not having talked about feelings and emotions in…ever. This was completely foreign territory to him.

“…You’re not a mistake.”

Sherman stopped. After a brief second he turned around and ran toward Mr. Peabody. He threw his arms around him and buried his face in his fur. “I’m so sorry Mr. Peabody.” he said muffled. Peabody could feel tears start staining his fur.

“Sherman, what’s wrong??” Peabody said alarmed.

Sherman looked at him, tear running down his cheeks. “I just messed everything up. First I wreck history, and then try to fix it. But I didn’t because the timeline is still messed up.”

Peabody pulled Sherman into a hug again. Tears he couldn’t explain began to form. “Oh Sherman….it’s not your fault, they’re the ones who brought the items with them.”

“But they were there because I messed it up in the first place.”

Peabody continued holding onto him as he said: “Sherman listen to me. You may have made a mistake, yes, but you yourself are not one. You are not a mess up. You are not a mistake. You are anything but.”

He pulled back again to look Sherman in the face. “You are the greatest thing that’s ever happened to me. I don’t regret ever adopting you. You know why I…”

He paused, still finding the words hard to say. “love you so much? Because you are you. You are special because you were the only person who loved me for who I am. A dog. Sherman, you’re the fire that warmed this cold heart of mine. And I thank you for that. When you heard me say ‘I love you’ this morning, do you know how much I have, and still do? But I do want to say this… I am sorry.”

Sherman looked at him, completely speechless, unable to say anything, tears streaming down his cheeks. He couldn’t explain how happy he was at this moment. He finally found his voice. “Why!? For what?”

Those unexplained tears finally began to fall, sliding down the fur near Peabody’s eyes. “For how I’ve treated you the past 7 years, you shouldn’t have had to go through that, me making you call me Mr. Peabody, not telling you I love you. I always avoided the emotional, feelings section of any parenting book or journal I read when raising you. I finally looked at some of them today and one of the most important, vital things that they talked about was making sure that the child knew they were loved. Physically, which I’ve certainly done with the WABAC, the dog whistle, giving you a home, and protecting you from Ms. Grunion and any dangers we encounter in our time travels. But also verbally too. I never did that.”

Sherman smiled as he hugged him again. “That’s ok, at least I know, deep down you did. I love you Mr. Peabody.”

Peabody hugged him back. “I love you too Sherman… so much.”

They continued their embrace for a few moments.

“….Sherman?” Peabody said.

“Yes?”

“You don’t have to call me Mr. Peabody anymore.”

Sherman looked at him and smiled again. “Ok…..Dad.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really encourage you to check out the lyrics to the song “Anna” by Michael W. Smith, or even just listen to it, it’s really beautiful. Some of Peabody’s lines were inspired from that song, and I think it just fits so perfectly with them. Just replace Anna, Michael’s daughter’s name, with Sherman and then you’ve got Peabody singing it.


End file.
